Your Cape, Master
by Miss Descole
Summary: The many times that Descole did, and didn't, lose his cape, as seen through the eyes of his butler.
1. Misthallery - A Rare Case Of Luck

**Your Cape, Master.******

**AN: Just a bunch of random little stories about Descole and his cape. I had this idea for a while, and just decided to post it now that I have an account. This does not fit in with my other story or the Alternate Universe for The Trouble With Akbadain either.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. If I did, then Descole would be in the games a whole lot more. I'm also not making any profit from this story. I'm writing it purely for my own and other's amusement.******

**Misthallery - A Rare Case of Luck.****  
**  
Raymond had been expecting Descole to return cape-less. He always did. His master's many escapades often ended in him losing his cape, and it was always Raymond who was able to find it.

So far, his master's cape had been sliced to pieces, savaged by dogs, ripped to shreds by tree branches, trampled into the mud by horses, singed, set alight, doused in oil, dyed red, blown away, eaten by a shark, nailed to a bench, been wired up to an electric current, drawn on, soaked, locked in a door, thrown down a garbage chute - the list went on and on.

And so as Raymond waited by the carefully concealed carriage, he couldn't help but wonder what state Descole's cape would be in this time.

It didn't take very long before his master melted silently out of the trees, wearing a deep scowl and a worried expression and a -

"Master!" Raymond exclaimed suddenly, causing Descole to glance up, more than a little surprised.

"What?" he snapped, but Raymond ignored his sharp tone, as he always did.

"Your cape!"

The result was instantaneous. Descole's face morphed into one of great concern as he grabbed a handful of said object and pulled it around and in front of his face.

"Why?" he asked, "What's wrong? Has something happened to it?"

"No," said his butler, "It's perfectly normal."

There was a stunned silence.

" ...So it is." Descole said finally. "Well, that is good news."

And he entered the carriage with a new sort of spring in his step.

Raymond shook his head and took up the reins, enjoying the fact that, for once, his master had gotten out of this relatively well.

That is until Descole started to tell him about what had happened in the aftermath of his 'unmasking'.

After all, good things weren't really made to last.

**Miss D: This is a nice change from my other story. Not so dark.******

**Descole: No kidding.******

**Miss D: Yes. Well. Reviews are appreciated! Descole's cape: Eternal Diva style coming up next!**


	2. Ambrosia - It Just Never Lasts

**Your Cape, Master.******

**AU: YAAAAAY! Ambrosia! This might not really be as amusing as the other one (If you found it amusing at all, that is).******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. If I did, then Descole would be in the games a whole lot more. I'm also not making any profit from this story. I'm writing it purely for my own and other's amusement.******

**Ambrosia - It Just Never Lasts.****  
**  
Raymond made a point of staying close by while his master conducted his new plans, just in case he needed to jump in should things get out of hand.

Of course, everything did.

As soon as his master's machine started self-destructing, Raymond knew that it wouldn't be long.

Sure enough, as though on cue, a very large and heavy piece of fabric hit the butler smack bang in the face. Raymond peeled it off and held it at arms length in front of him.

Yes. It definitely was his master's cape.

Not long after Raymond slung the troublesome thing over his arm, he saw a dark, strangely familiar shape break off the flaming machine a fall a great distance.

_I'll give myself two guesses as to who that is,_ Raymond thought to himself exasperatedly, though not without concern, as he hurried forwards again.

Descole lay in a small crumpled heap amidst debris from his own machinery, and Raymond, after checking his pulse and seeing that his master was quite alright aside from being unconscious, sighed, and decided to move further away from the path of the machine's destruction, if only to get away from the certain troupe of Layton's followers close behind.

Once they were what Raymond deemed a safe distance away, it was a matter of waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Until at last:

"Stupid bloody song of the sun!"

Descole propped himself up on his elbows, pointedly ignoring his throbbing head and then pushed himself into a sitting position. Seconds later, he gave the tiniest shiver and made to pull his cape around himself - only his hands reached for thin air.

Raymond, by this point, decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat very loudly, and Descole's head snapped around to him.

"Your cape, master." Raymond held out the proffered item of clothing, and Descole stared at him, then at it, for a long time, taking in every smudge of dirt and every scratch and tear. Then he sighed heavily and said:

"We must have jinxed it the last time."

And he took it with a nod to Raymond and pushed himself to his feet, swaying as he did so and grabbing onto the nearest thing he could find to steady himself - in this case, his butler's shoulder. In answer to Raymond's questioning look, Descole said:

"Layton. The usual. I'll tell you later."

No, thought Raymond finally. It's not made to last. It's just made to get worse.

**Miss D: Stop jinxing it, Raymond!******

**Raymond: Me? He's the one who's doing it.******

**Descole: Me? Jinxing myself? I don't think so.******

**Miss D: Well, whatever the case, It's still jinxed.******

**Reinel: Indeed. Indeed...******

**Miss D: You! Get outta here! No one likes you anyway.******

**Reinel: And that's going to stop me? I am coming up you know.******

**Miss D: Well you're not meant to be here yet.******

**Raymond: Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks so much to those who reviewed. You're getting my master out of even more sticky situations! So, again, please review, and Akbadain coming up next!**


	3. Akbadain - It Can Only Get Worse

**Your Cape, Master.******

**AN: And my third little snippet. Hope you all like it!******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. If I did, then Descole would be in the games a whole lot more. I'm also not making any profit from this story. I'm writing it purely for my own and other's amusement.******

**Akbadain - It Can Only Get Worse From Here.****  
**  
Raymond had hoped that his master wouldn't do anything stupid this time. That he might just let it go and walk away.

But this is Descole we're talking about here. So, of course, he had to go impromptu skydiving - scaring his butler witless, mind you - run towards an onslaught of bullets, and then, God forbid, throw his cape off into sandy oblivion.

Raymond immediately started devising cape-retrieving tactics in his head.

He watched as Descole kicked his way through the soldiers, dodged their flying knuckles, and then he reached Reinel.

Raymond knew what was going to happen before it did. Next thing he knew, he was impromptu skydiving as well, running across the desert as fast as his legs would carry him as his master was thrown to the ground and overwhelmed by the soldier thugs. Then Reinel was beside Descole's head, reaching down and -

_BAM!_

Targent was engulfed in white smoke as Raymond grabbed his master, pulled him upright, and then yanked him along behind him as they sprinted quickly out of Targent's way, dropping another smoke bomb behind him, just to be sure.

Raymond was very glad that he was privy to the face behind Descole's mask. If it were otherwise, he didn't know what would happen - but was sure that it wouldn't be good.

He was also very glad that - surprise, surprise - he stumbled upon his master's cape as he ran, and so he scooped it up and brought it with him.

Once they stopped running, Raymond glanced at his master's unusually bare face. Descole's lilac eyes were full of relief, and he offered his butler a half smile.

"Thank you."

Raymond was so shocked that he could only nod, and then he held up his master's cape.

"Your Cape, Master."

Descole took it and looked at the tattered edges with an almost melancholy expression.

"Another cape ruined," he said, "It's lucky that I have a few spares. And thank goodness we brought that spare mask."

'_Lucky_', Raymond thought, as in _'It's good that I asked my ever thoughtful butler to go to the tailor to ask him to make about one hundred copies of the same item of clothing_.'

But Raymond did care about Descole, and he didn't know what would happen if he left the scientist to fend for himself, so he kept quiet.

After all, that was just about as bad as it would get.

**Miss D: Well, Raymond, we'll have to see. But I do know that Descole loses his Cape at some point during PL 6.******

**Descole: Creepy stalker.******

**Miss D: -laughs- Thanks so much to those reviewers of mine - your time is appreciated! So, again, and if you can, please review! Who knows, if I find out what happens to Descole and how he loses his cape, I might even add that in!**


End file.
